It's a Fool's Game
by Bran The Man
Summary: A new enemy appears at the Tower. Ironically...Robin already knows this foolish fiend. Can the Titans deal with this psychopath? Or will they meet their laughable end.
1. Don't Answer the Door

_It's me Bran The Man. And here's my 2__nd__ story for Fanfiction. Teen Titans……….I remember watching this series on Cartoon network…Then it just stopped….I wonder why? But anyway…I'm usually obsessed with writing stories based off Anime series…But I've decided to write about different things. Blah blah blah….I know….I know….here's __the story….._

"**It's a Fool's Game"**

**Chapter 1**

"**Don't answer the door"**

(The Teen Titans theme song plays)

_When there's trouble_

_You know who to call_

_TEEN TITANS!!!_

_From their tower_

_They can see it all_

_TEEN TITANS!!!_

_When there's evil_

_On the attack_

_You can rest knowing _

_They got your back_

_Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol_

_TEEN TITANS, -- _

"_DIE__**!!!" **_

"Why won't you just Kill over and DIE Batman!!!" (Yes this is still a Teen Titans story)

"Umm sir……"

"Shut-up!!! Harley!! Can't you see I'm mad?"

"Sir…we're supposed to rob the Museum…. Remember? It's almost 8 o'clock."

"I know puppet….but….you think I'll be able to kill Batman this time?"

"I promise….."

_Museum rooftop_

"I can see the Bat Signal but where's Batman?" asked Joker

"He's right here….."

"Umm….Joker?"

"Yes Harley…"

_15 minutes pass……Joker and Harley are tied up_

"You're…..despicable….Batman."

Batman gets ready to leave…

"Don't you dare walk away from me!!!!" yelled Joker. "I haven't finished calling you names."

Batman keeps walking.

Joker and Harley easily untie themselves.

_The next day…._

Batman sits in his Bat Cave, watching television. (It's 9:00 A.M) He get's to the commercial break …

The Joker is on television……

"_Good morning you people of Gotham City….My name is Joker. You've probably had a bad day so far…so I'd like to cheer you up with this message. How about some early morning comedy!!"_

Batman changes the channel…..

"_Here in my hand I have a photo album….of Batman's most embarrassing moments!!!"_

Batman turns off the TV and gets his radio.

""_Here's a picture of Batman tripping over his cape…..Oh…and here's a picture of him pulling a weggie."_

_3 hours later_

There comes a time when one is sick and tired….This is exactly how Batman feels…Batman was just humiliated on live television ….He goes to the edge of a cliff and wonders if he should "end everything" or reconsider….But suddenly…..Joker sneaks up behind Batman and kicks him in the back, pushing him off the cliff in the process. Joker watches as Batman falls…..and falls……and falls….. (For some unknown reason…..Batman forgot his Tool belt……he helplessly falls)

"Yes!!! I did it!!! I killed Batman!!!"

Joker goes back to his lair to tell Harley the good news.

"He's dead!! Bats is dead!!"

"…..Umm Sir."

"Yes?"

"Now what?"

_1 hour later_

"Hmmm….Its no fun without Batman….we should find another group of Super heroes to annoy...I know….pass me the Yellow book."

The Joker searches for another group of Super heroes……He comes across a group called "Teen Titans".

"Teen Titans……Yeah…I'll try this one."

Joker dials the number….

Cyborg answers the phone….

"_Hello"_

"_Yes…umm….How many of you are there?_

"……"

"_Hello?...Helloooo?"_

"Yep. They're Super heroes alright. Pack your things Harley…we're leaving."

"We?...Yeah right……"

"Oh well…..I'm sure you'll change your mind later…..I'm leaving…..See you later...Tata"

_2 Days Later…._

Teen Titan's Tower

"Beast Boy!!' yelled Cyborg

'What!!"

"Get this Tofu out of the fridge!!"

"It's not Tofu!!!"

"What is it?!!"

"It's milk!!"

Raven meditates in her room…

"_Azirath Metrion Zinthos!!!"_

Starfire knocks on her door….

"What now?!!"

"Umm…..Do you have ….."

"I said NO!!! I don't have any mustard!!!"

Robin relaxes in front of the TV.

_DING DONG………DING DONG_

"Argh!! What now?" yelled Robin. "It's Sunday!!!"

Cyborg checks the security camera to see who it is.

"Who is it?" asked Robin.

"MY god….."

"Well… who is it?"

_DING DONG_

"Umm…..some guy in a Purple suit, wearing high heels. Ummm….green hair……White face….really white."

"A clown!!!" yelled Starfire

"I'll get the Door." said Beast Boy

Robin's heart suddenly skips a beat…….

Beast boy slowly walks to the door.

"Beast Boy NOOOO!!! Don't answer the door!!!

Robin takes out an electric disk and viciously throws it at Beast Boy, nearly killing him.

"What the frick is your problem."

"You don't understand ….."

Cyborg and Raven try to restrain Robin as Beast Boy walks towards the door………but he breaks free and punches Beast Boy.

Robin looks at his hand only to find spikes embedded in each knuckle. Beast Boy (Now a porcupine) scurries off to the kitchen. After bearing the pain and removing the spikes, (he's desperate) Robin tries to stop Starfire from getting the door but………he couldn't muster up the strength……to even lay a finger on her.

(Robin thinking) _If only you weren't so darn beautiful Starfire………I would beat the crap out of you._

Starfire opens the door……

"Hello….umm…. is this the Teen Titan's residence?"

"Why yes it is." said Starfire.

"Well duh…..the tower _is _shaped like a "T". said Cyborg

"Perfect!!" said the Joker.

The Joker walks in and introduces himself.

"Good evening Teen Titans….my name is Joker. And I have good news for all of you!!!"

"You're leaving?" asked Raven

"Very funny…...I'm starting to like you guys……anyway I will be…..your new enemy!!!"

Joker starts to laugh

"You came to our Tower just to tell us that?" said Beast Boy (Now a chimp)

Robin bravely leaves the Kitchen….

"I can't believe it!!! Is that really you? ROBIN!!!! I didn't know you were here know."

"You know Robin?" said Starfire

"Why yes I just killed his mentor…..Batman"

"Yeah right……" said Robin

"Oh Robin……….don't you remember the good times we used to have together."

"Good times?" said Raven

"Yes, yes…..like the Christmas party."

_Flashback_

_Oh Jingle Bells_

_Batman smells_

_Robin laid an egg_

_Mr. Freeze_

_Cut the cheese_

_And Joker took Ballet…. Hey!!!_

_End Flash black_

"Oh yeah and the ending was so funny!!!"

_Flashback_

_Batman's in the kitchen_

_Robin's in the hall_

_Joker's in the bathroom_

"That's enough!!!!" yelled Robin

_End Flashback_

"Enough of this" said Robin "Batman is not dead!! Go back to Gotham City... I beg you!!"

"Your in denial as always little Robby"

"Who is this... "Batman" you two speak of." said Starfire.

"Like I said, Robin's mentor. The caped crusader. Bats as I always call him or always _did_ call him…….He's a superhero……._was _a superhero." The Joker starts laughing.

"Well….I guess if we have a new enemy…" said Cyborg as he takes out his canon. "Why don't we just take you out right now?"

Robin shakes his head.

"Later, Cyborg."

"What do you mean later…..he's right in our house. We can take him—

"No……"

"Always thinking ahead Robin….always." said Joker. "Oh well…… I guess I'll be leaving…I'd better plan my first attack……Tata."

The Joker leaves in his new car…..The Batmobile with flowers and Balloons painted all over it.

"What's your problem dude." said Beat Boy. "He doesn't look like much of a challenge."

"You have no idea Beast Boy." said Robin.

_Main computer_

"_You have mail"_

Raven checks the computer.

"It's for you Robin….it's from…….Batman."

"I told you….he wasn't dead."

Robin read's the E-mail out loud.

_Dear Robin and fellow Titans_

_I've decided to quit my profession as the hero of Gotham. I just can't take it anymore. But anyway, I've recently discovered that the Joker has moved to your Neighborhood. To make a long story short….It's your turn to have him as an enemy. And I'm pretty sure he's already introduced himself to you and your friends. It's his custom to annoy people. Don't make the same mistake I did. Don't put up with him. Please……I beg you….end him… For me…and for all mankind. I know you can do it._

_Sincerely,_

_**Batman**_

_**P.S. **__Watch out for explosive woofy- cushions_

"Well Titans…."

"Yes Robin." said Starfire.

"We have a lot of work to do….."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Was it good...? . Anyway, you're wondering…."What's gonna happen next? __Well….that's a rap for the first chapter. You have to wait for the next as usual. Feel free to post your reviews and comments. I hope this story is a success._

_**Stay tuned for chapter 2** _

**Bran The Man **


	2. Explanations

_Alright…….here's chapter 2. I can't wait till I start getting reviews from fans. But anyway….Robin and the gang have a big situation for themselves. Can they handle it? Is Robin willing to help them besides the cruel past he's had with the Joker? You're probably expecting a battle against the Joker immediately but……_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 2**

"**Explanations"**

"What do you mean a lot of work?" asked Beast Boy. "We're dealing with a guy in high heels!!!...We can take him…….just like Cyborg said."

"Enough talking." said Robin. "I'm the one who knows him…And I'm the one who's faced him…..many times!!!"

"Yeah…. With Batman's help..." said Raven

"What did you just…? You know what…You guys meet me outside in an hour."

"OK!!" yelled Starfire.

Raven goes to her room and Starfire watches TV. But beast Boy and Cyborg just stand there. Suddenly they hear "banging" outside.

"Beast Boy"

"I already know what you're thinking Cyborg."

Beast Boy turns into a fly and flies outside to see what Robin is working on.

"Great mother of pearl!!!!"

SWAT

Robin puts away his fly swatter….Beast Boy's out cold.

_1 hour later_

The Titans stand outside waiting for Robin's command (Beast Boy is still injured but he's listening)

"Why are we outside?" asked Starfire

"Alright you guys... it's about time I "teach" you about what we're dealing with."

Robin points to a chalkboard (which stretches 4 meters long) and begins to talk….

**Robin's Lecture**

"Alright …as you already know the name of our villain is The Joker. And after being with Batman, I know A LOT about him.

Joker's stats/ info/strengths/weakness

_Very intelligent_

_Unlimited Gadgets_

_Access to Venom and Gas that will make you laugh to death (emphasis on death)_

_Expert in chemical warfare_

_Expert in psychological warfare_

_Weaknesses……none (as of now)_

_Partners: Harley and sometimes guys off the street_

_Rating his insanity (from 1 to 10)……..100_

"But you said he was intelligent…" said Cyborg

"Shut-up!!! I'm not finished!!!"

_1 hour later_

**End of Lecture**

"So…..can we take him know?" asked Raven.

"We wait for him to make the first move…." said Robin.

_3 Days later_

"Where is he?..." asked Starfire.

"Just wait……"

"_Alert…Alert…. Alert" (The Titans look at the computer)_

"See…..I told you we should wait….. It's……………Plasmas?"

The rest of the Titans shake their heads and head towards the city. (Ironically, the city hasn't suffered a single scratch……..Plasma is just standing there….talking to someone)

(Plasmas speaking) "Roar blah bloo rrrrr…."

"I said….What kind of villain _are you?" _asked Joker

"TITANS Attack!!" yelled Robin.

"Hmmm…..this might get messy." The Joker tries to leave but is stopped by Cyborg. (With his gun pointed at him)

"Can't we all just………I don't know…._get along?_"

Just as Cyborg gets ready to shoot Joker….Plasmas falls on top of him.

Starfire goes after Plasmas but….

"Hey Starfire…."

(The Joker has Balloons in his hand)

"Starfire gets ready to attack him….but can't resist the pretty colors..

The Joker gives her a balloon and tries to run away again…..only to run into Plasmas

"Roar blah rrrr bloo."

(Balloons pop)

"You know…..I could use someone like you……your big…..muscular….you even have acid."

"Blah…"

"Behind me you say?"

Beast Boy (a T-Rex) swipes his tail…..cutting Plasmas in half but missing the Joker.

"Can't you see we're talking?"

"Don't let his manner fool you Beast Boy!!!" yelled Robin.

"Wanna here a few jokes?" asked Joker

Beast Boys turns into a puppy and his eyes light up.

"Did you say……..jokes?"

(Beast Boy thinking) _Clowns tell the best Jokes…..this is gonna be……great….I'm so…..excited.)_

"How many --

(Before I continue…it should be mentioned that Raven decided to go home and Starfire is trying to care for Cyborg's injuries. With her Balloon still in one hand…..Robin is still dealing with Plasmas……..Plasmas has just regenerated)

"How many tubes of laughing gas does it take to bring down a whole city?" asked the Joker.

"What's the answer?!!!" barked Beast Boy.

Then he takes out a tube and throws it on the ground…releasing some laughing gas…

He gets away without anyone noticing. Plasmas follows him…..along with two of his arms.

Robin gets rid of the gas with some sort of device….

Beast Boy, Starfire, and what's left of Cyborg come to their senses.

"Wow that joke was really funny!!! umm...oh..." said Beast Boy

Without saying a word…the Titans go home ( a few People are still laughing on the streets….even though the gas didn't reach them…..but that's another story)

_Titan's Tower_

The gang walks in...(Raven's sitting in the sofa...)

"So how'd it go?" asked Raven.

"Raven..?"

"Yes Robin…"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

_7:00 P.M_

Robin stands in the Kitchen huffing and puffing….

Starfire…tries to cheer him up with the balloon (it pops……she's devastated)

Cyborg tries to fix himself…

Raven is still sitting in the sofa…

Beast boy takes _himself _for a walk (without the leach of course) After 30 min he comes back…

Finally Robin speaks…..better yet... Yells.

"What were you guys thinking? Huh?"

No Reply...

"You guys are ridiculous!! I want an explanation of what happened today!!"

No Reply

"Answer me!!!"

"_Azerath Metrion Zinthos"_

It'd be impossible to explain what happened…. so let's just say Robin is unable to speak right now…

_Meanwhile_

"So Plasmas….Welcome to my lair (Joker can see the Tower from his lair) you're officially my new partner….. So... umm…….Do you like pie?"

Joker throws the pie in his face.

"Bloo blah?"

"Yes it's cherry flavored…."

Someone knocks on the door…

"Come in…"

A familiar face walks in…… carrying tools and holding a remote in his hand….a TV remote...  
See Plasmas…. I told you the cable man would come….I found his number in the yellow book...

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Thoughts anyone? This chapter was a little shorter but…I hope you laughed…..three times……...twice…….at least once I'm sure... Well...hopefully. I know people waited for this chapter….for about 3 weeks or more…bear with me please. Stay tuned for the next Chapter… (yes I say it all the time) chapter 3 is gonna be funny. You should already know who the cable guy is…nuff said_

**Bran The Man **


	3. Exhausted

_Nothing to say…Here's the Chapter_

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

**CHAPTER 3**

"**Exhausted" **

Yes it was him…Control Freak.

"I think that should do it…."

"Wait" said Joker. "Am I missing something…?"

"Huh…"

"I can tell just by looking at your eyes….."

"Tell what?"

"……..You're…."

(Control Freak thinking) it…There's gotta be someone else who knows who I am…..other than the Titans….. 

"Control…..Geek..."

"NOOOOOOO!!!!"

"What's wrong?"

Control Freak takes out his saber…

"Oh, Oh……I'm sorry….it's you Control _Freak_….yeah I've heard of you…"

(Control Freak starts to cry) "How did know it was me?...

The Joker points to his name tag (Direct TV uniform)…

Control Freak takes out his saber again and goes on a blind rampage. Literally his eyes are closed….. …Slicing everything in sight (including the fixed TV). The Joker tries to negotiate while dodging slashes not even aimed at him. Plasmas stands up….only to be sliced in 4 pieces...Then…the Joker takes out his own weapon……a deck of cards…but Control Freak doesn't buy it….he continues to slice mindlessly….

The Joker just stands there….. he notices something that Control Freak dropped.

"A thingamajig..." The Joker picks up a remote that was dropped on the ground…..

"Argh ga boo?" said Plasmas in one piece again.

"Yes it's a remote." said Joker. "But it's different."

Control Freak stops his rampage immediately and snatches it from the Joker…

"GEESH…All I did was look at it…..What is it?"

"A remote you clown!!!"

"That's no ordinary remote……..it's…..**A** **GADGET!!!**!...I love gadgets."

"You like…..gadgets."

Plasmas throws a pie at Control freak's face….for no reason.

"Argh…..boo blah…. **RO RAH!!!!" **yelled Plasmas.

"He says….GET OUT."

"Control freak gets on his knees and starts to beg…..

"Please…..Please….PLEASE….let me join this squad…"

"Let me think about it…" said Joker….

_Meanwhile….Titan's Tower… 10:00P.M._

_Everyone has gone to bed…except for Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin._

_All three are talking in the kitchen…_

"Say that again….." said Beast Boy

"ARGH!!! We need to find out where he's hiding!!!" yelled Robin. (He can speak now)

"Dude!! Forget him!!!"

"You know what….turn into a dog…"

"……ok….now what…"

"Now……did you pick up ANY scent from the fight…?"

"It wasn't really a fight… technically."

"I don't give a frick!!"

"No…..I picked up nothing……but I heard this joke…"

"Good night…" said Cyborg.

Beast Boy and Robin continue to argue….….

_Back to the Joker's lair…._

"Ok….you can join us…." mumbled Joker.

"Yes!!!...Thank you…., thank you so much."

"**Ro blah boo ga na?" **Plasmas…

"Your right...we need a name for our three men squad—

"**Rrrr…."**

"_Two men...and a….blob….squad…yeah…umm…whatever."_

"I have the perfect name……..for us." said Control Freak.

"Well spit it out lad….what is it?"

"The Hackers!!!"

"Ok……Plasmas. What do you think?"

"Boom ba!!!"

"No….no….that won't work.

'Boom ba…"

"Yes, yes…I heard you the first time….put it won't work."

"Boom ba…."

"Shut-up already…."

"Dude….how do you understand this guy?" asked Control Freak.

"I'll tell you later……anyway."

_10 min later…._

"I got it……our name is….."

_The Next day…..T Tower 7:00 A.M_

Raven sits in the sofa…..Cyborg and Beast Boy are making waffles and Starfire is still sleeping…….Robin……nobody knows where he is…

They're sure he left early

"Yo "B" " said Cyborg.

'Yeah…"

"Why do think Robin left so early?"

'Because he's a jerk….and a bastard…a retard ….a..."

Cyborg shakes his head…

"Knowing him…he probably went after Joker by himself…"

'I highly doubt that." said Raven. "Robin knows…he can't take the Joker by himself…..especially since plasmas is teamed up with him….It'd be suicide to even try…."

All of a sudden Starfire walks in the living room and doesn't say a word….

"Morning Starfire" said Beast Boy.

Still no word…

'Anyway…' said Raven. "As I was saying…we should just stay here…..I don't feel like hearing his mouth today..."

The Glass shatters….

"What the…?!!!" yelled Beast Boy.

Starfire destroys the Living room windows and flies outside in a hurry…"  
"Beast Boy turns into a Pterodactyl and flies out to follow her…."

"Is she drunk or something…." said Cyborg.

"……Mustard…' said Raven.

"Come on we need to follow them."

"We?"

Cyborg ignores her and heads out the Tower (No he doesn't jump out the window)

Raven turns on the TV and just sits there…..

As Beast Boy follows Starfire he has no clue where she's going….Cyborg has no choice but to ditch his car and travel on foot. Starfire flies into a subway station…..

She suddenly stops….

"Starfire!!!...What's wrong?" asked Beast Boy

She pulls out a Blinking device…….and then starts to sob…."

Cyborg finally makes it…and notices the tracking device right away….. (Robin and the rest of the Titans use this tracking system to signal for help, when needed.) Beast Boy walks toward Starfire and looks at the Train tracks……where Robin's device flashes….along with his cape and tool belt….. But suddenly Beast Boy turns his back toward Starfire…

'What's wrong?" said Cyborg.

"I can't believe it…." said Beast Boy.

"Can't believe what? What happened?"

Beast Boy starts to talk about Robin…

"Oh well…..Robin was a jerk anyway…He got what he deserved."

"How can you say that!!!" yelled Starfire.

"Oh no…..don't tell me…" said Cyborg.

"Will you just stop already, Starfire…." said Beast Boy. (signaling Cyborg…)

Cyborg figures out the situation….

"He was a good person…..I….I…….loved him." cried Starfire.

"Come on Cyborg…let's leave…."

Suddenly Starfire starts to chuckle….

"Fools……"

"Cyborg!!! Look out!!"

Starfire lunges at Cyborg and mindlessly tries to kill him.

"I should have known you were a fake……" said Cyborg.

"Well now you know….." said Starfire...or the imposter.

Beast Boy jumps in only to be punched...beter yet, blasted onto the tracks…unconscious…( She has the strength of 10 women)

A train is approaching…

Cyborg manages to finally blast the imposter with the sonic canon.

The imposter literally has a hole in her torso (But Cyborg realizes the truth…)

He sees clockwork, circuits, etc….

"A robot..." said Cyborg….watching the machine fall to the ground.

Then Cyborg hears the Train…

"Oh no...Beast Boy!!!" Cyborg rushes to grab Beast Boy…and manages to throw him off the tracks but…

_10 minutes later_

Beast Boy manages to come to….but when he opens his eyes he sees a one armed Cyborg…..approach him.

"Cyborg!!!"

"It's ok…..I'm fine…."

"What the?!!!" Beast Boy sees the mechanic Starfire still functioning.

She slowly walks towards them...

"Cool!!!...A robot!!" yelled Beast Boy...

"Stop right there!!!" yelled Cyborg pointing his Canon (He lost the other arm….)

"Umm…Yeah……tell us who sent you…."

No word from her…

"Dude…what's that in her hand?" asked Beast Boy (Reminder: the group is "deep" in the Subway station…they can't see the stairs leading outside…)

"Look's like a…….Oh ….Frick…"

"What is it Cyborg….?"

3 seconds Later….. _Explosion…_

Thanks to Cyborg's quick thinking (knocking out Beast Boy and carrying him….with the same arm...) The two managed to survive ……….though some of the station caved in.

When they made it out the rubble, they could see outside…literally.

But, suddenly….they see him….. running towards them.

It was Robin….with no cape or tool belt…and a few scars.

And he's carrying an unconscious Starfire…the real Starfire.

"Yo Robin!!! yelled Cyborg.

After a brief welcome Robin informs them on what he's been up to……(He doesn't even acknowledge Cyborg's arm…..or the Subway station….)

He informs them that Joker, Control Freak, and Plasmas made a sneak attack on the tower at about 3:00 A.M. in the morning. He states that Starfire and Raven were the only ones up….and who heard the noise outside…They've been pursuing the Joker since but Starfire got separated from the group. He also tells them that he had to save Starfire from Plasmas a few minutes ago and that he might be still looking for her,

Raven is waiting for Robin and Starfire at a restaurant...she was just in a battle with Control Freak…..The team is exhausted.

"Hold up….hold up…" said Cyborg. "Raven's at the……………. Tower."

The three just stare at each other…..

_At the Restaurant……(Couldn't come up with a name)_

(Raven thinking) _Can't believe those idiots slept……I'm convinced they're deaf…__Oh well. They're probably up wondering where we are……I might as well call the Tower and tell them where to meet us. ..._

As Raven makes the call she walks outside the Restaurant and looks at the T Tower in the distance…..she notices the shattered windows….

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Well… I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. it my chaps are too short...sorry.__ Anyway Chapter 4 will fill in some gaps on what happened early that morning at 3:00 A.M. For now……just speculate... _

_Look out for chapter 4_

**Bran The Man **


	4. Home Sweet Home

_Chapter 4………My story is moving along nicely…I still can't believe that I'm writing a Teen Titans story…I should just stick to Naruto….but anyway, Your probably wondering what the whole deal was……with Control Freak, the Starfire robot, jacked up Robin…and umm…..TWO Ravens… yeah…about that. Well you see…uhh. I know…it seems I'm writing just to make space……sighs…this is ridiculous. Here's the story…_

**CHAPTER 4**

"**Home Sweet Home**"

Robin picks up his tool belt and cape that he finds in the wreckage and the group heads out to meet Raven.

Raven hangs up the phone as she sees Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire (awake) walking towards her.

"...How'd you guys find Robin and Starfire?"

"We met at the Subway." said Robin. "Quickly…We need to talk."

**30 MINUTES LATER**

(Cyborg speaking) "So let me get this straight… You guys claim that there was an attack on the Tower at about 3:00 A.M. …..If this was an attack…how in the world could me or Beast Boy not hear anything?!"

"Because." said Robin.

"Because what!!" yelled beast Boy.

"Robin pulls out what appears to be a ball with a smiley face on it from his tool belt…and he throws in the trash can…."

"O……K…." said Beast Boy.

"Can you do me a favor Beast Boy?" asked Robin. "Get the ball out of the trash can for me..."

"Dude…"

"Just get it!! I'm trying to prove something."

Beast Boy sticks his head I the trash can….only to take it out immediately and pass out…

"Couldn't have said it better Robin…" said Cyborg. "So we were gassed……that's interesting. But would you mind explaining why a robotic Starfire was in our Tower!! And why _Raven _is still there!!"

"Come again?" said Raven. "Did I miss something…….Robin?"

Robin gets up and leaves the group…..

"Where are you going?" said Starfire.

"Home…"

"Are you crazy!! She…or "it" …could be waiting for us with a bomb or something!! yelled Cyborg.

Starfire and Raven join him…

"I'll take my chances….your welcome to come with us."

"Me and Beast Boy are staying here..." said Cyborg.

"Very well…..I guess you two can stay and fight..."

"Fight who?"

Robin points up……then starts to make his way back to the Tower….

"You guys!! Come on!!" yelled Robin

"The two just sit there (well….beast Boy is laying there) wondering what Robin's talking about…..Cyborg sees no one attacking them…

"Dude….what gives...there's no one here….I think you're losing it…" said Cyborg

"You idiots!! Get up!!" yelled Raven.

"Me and Beast Boy will stay here and get some Pizza….you guys seriously need help…"

(Raven) "Should I …."

"No just forget about it….he'll figure out the hard way…" said Robin.

Cyborg goes inside to place his order…As he goes inside…….5 people walk out…

He walks up to the register to place his order but the man working has his back turned…

"Hello sir….what can I get for you..."

"Yeah I'd like to order some………. (Man turns around)…………what the Frick?

Poof….

Green Smoke…

_At the Tower…_

"Alright….On a count of three…we bust through the door and ask this…imposter…. To come out and put his hands up….well….I don't know if it's a he but umm……"

"O.K. …we get the point Robin..." said Raven.

"**One……Two……….THREE!!"**

The door opens on its own……or so it seems.

"Show yourself!!" yelled Starfire.

No reply…

"I'm guessing no one's here..." said Raven.

"Robin goes in different rooms to check and see if any thing is damaged.

_Ticking noise…_

"You guys here that?" asked Robin

"What is it...?"

"You two go outside….and wait for me to come out.

**1 HOUR LATER...**

"Should we go in?" asked Starfire.

"For the last time……NO!!...He said wait…"

"Hey Raven!! Look!!"

Starfire points to what looks like Cyborg……carrying Beast Boy in his hand and running from someone. But suddenly they here a glass shatter from the Tower….

"Robin!!" Starfire rushes inside without thinking forgetting about Cyborg and _Control Freak_ …

Starfire meets Robin in the Living room…. He has a stun-gun in his hand.

"Robin…"

"….I told you to stay outside!!"

"Well we heard the window..."—

"Get down!!"

Shuriken and daggers fly from the kitchen; nearly missing them…but Starfire is still confused.

"Who are you fighting?"

"Here it comes…move!!"

"But I don't see…"

Robin shoves her out the window and continues his fight…

(Robin thinking) _Argh!! Only Control Freak could make something like this……blasted cloaking device……this thing is really pissing me off!! My pole is already broken in pieces for god's sake!!..._

Robin tries his Kung fu…..

"_Huwaaah…… ya!!...crap i missed."_

Cyborg finally makes it to the Tower and throws Beast Boy on the ground by Starfire.(She was so shocked that Robin threw her…that she couldn't think of a happy thought to fly……She fell 1 story…and a half)

Control Freak finally arrives at the Tower madly running with his saber in hand (It surprising that he made it in the first lace….seeing he's overweight and all...)

"You again?" said Raven. "This is who you're running from cyborg…?"

"Wait a minute...where's the Joker?" said Cyborg

Cyborg sees a card drop at his feet...

"Is he..."

"Yes he's behind you..."

Robin finally manages to stop the robot (only took one hit to beat...) which looks like Raven and walks outside to tell everyone it's safe…..So much for that

"Surprised to see me…Robby?"

"You know….it's polite to say hello. geesh...Hey Control Freak."

"Yes your highness….I mean your foolishness..."

(All of the Titans are inside the Tower… Front door is now locked).

"Where's Plasmas!! You twit."

"Oh yeah…..I think he accidentally got stuck in a pipe and he's trying to get the rest of himself out….."

"What's wrong sir……Was it something I said?" Robin opens the front door and throws the robot (what's left of it) outside and walks back in. He doesn't even lock the door.

The Joker starts walking back to the batmobile...

"Where you goin'?"

"Home."

"But what about Plasmas?"

"We'll pick him up at the sewage plant tomorrow…."

"What about the Titans?!"

"Can't you see that Robin, Starfire, and Raven are all dead tired!! "And Beast Boy is **STILL **sleeping!! Cyborg doesn't have arm!!... It's no fun fighting super heroes in that state. They look like crap man….it's pathetic …In all my years of playing the fool I've never seen Robin look at me in that way…we're leaving."

"But…"

Joker takes out something from his pocket…

"Can't we just…"

Poof……Green Smoke…….

_And there you have it….Chapter 4. Iv'e been writting short chapters... please bear with me.So how do you like my story so far. __ Could be better? It's Ok.." "It's hilarious?... Well can you **PLEASE** review? I'd really appreciate it… Look out for Chapter 5_

**Bran The Man **


	5. Teen Terrorist?

You've read four chapters so far……CONGRAJULATIONS

_You've read four chapters so far……CONGRAJULATIONS! Now that I have your attention, it's time to get serious. Prepare for some……… (Just get on with the story you say?) Yeah, I should. My bad. I get caught up in the moment sometimes._

**CHAPTER 5**

" **Teen Terrorist?"**

_The Next Day_

"And that should do it; A brand new arm."

"Umm… Cyborg. It's bending the wrong way"

"This newly improved Cybernetic arm bends in any direction and it has a cannon just like my other one."

"It's just gonna get blown off again."

"(Sighs) Yeah your right….But what if I just—

"Dude… just forget it."

"Umm…excuse me." said Starfire. "Could you guys help clean up the shards of glass from the windows please? Raven won't come out of her room and Robin is still at his desk."

"What's the point." said Beast Boy. "When Joker and his gang attack again, the whole Tower may fall apart."

"I'll help you Starfire." said Cyborg.

Meanwhile Robin (angry as usual) holds his head and feels like yelling. It seems that no other villains have attacked the city. Frustrated at this, he's tempted to call Titan's East, but he holds back in doing so.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!!…… (Sighs)It's no use."

Someone knocks on her door…

"Who is it?"

"Me …."

"What do you want?"

"It's Robin…he's, well…he's pissed and he wants us to look at the Computer.Something came up."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Dude!! I can't take this anymore!! How does a Clown ruin our lives in less than a week!!" yelled Beast Boy.

Raven opens the door and walks in the kitchen where everyone else is. Robin tells them to look at the computer and see what's going on right now. They each go one at a time and come back to the kitchen.

_Starfire goes first_…

(Starfire thinking to herself) "Oh my. So this is the stupidity found on the Earth. I've never anything like it. This is what we're up against? I can see why Batman feels the way hhe does... It's worse than my family members."

_Cyborg…_

"…….Can someone please shut me down…..NOW!!"

_Beast Boy…_

"That is not Cool. Is he sick today or something?Why in the word are those two idiots still with him?"

_Finally….Raven_.

"_Azerath Metrion Zinthos!! _(Sighs) Glad that's over. How can Robin let us look at something so…so…Can one of you guys fix this computer……or buy a new one. It's done now."

"He's starting to get on my nerves now." said Robin. "I now know where the other villains are."

"Where?" asked Starfire. "It's always Joker and his gang….Where's Slade, Gizmo, or Trigun for that matter? Please, tell us. This is starting to be annoying now."

"I'm pretty sure that they... left the city after seeing this. Come on you guys. You know the drill.

_Robin heads outside_

"Here we go again." said Cyborg. "Another day, another headache,….Another—

Suddenly Robin rushes back inside breathing heavily.

"Dude, what happened?"

"Close the door NOW!! Forget the plan!!"

The Titans close the door and just stand there looking at it. Robin tells everyone to be quiet and says nothing else. It seems that after Robin went outside and saw them again…he changed his mind about pursuing them. Just the thought of it made him think of sticking his head in the water…..and trying to breathe it. 10mins pass, quickly. Then 20…30.

"Robin?" said Starfire.

"………"

"Can we go outside now and end this?"

"………"

_DING DONG_

"Beast Boy." said Robin putting on some shades and reclining in a chair.

"Yes Robin?"

"_Long live the Titans." _(Robin stares in space, and starts to think of the good times the team has had together.)

Raven answers the door and instantly passes out after lokking at him. Cyborg's circuits go haywire and he starts running around like a madman. He eventually runs into the wall and his body shuts down.(It's a safety precaution). Beast Boy keeps transforming ,uncontrollably.

"Hello everyone." said the Joker_ dressed differently.(a box in his hand)_

"Hi…"said Control Freak

"Rrrrrrr…" said Plasmas

"Can you guys please go away." said Starfire trying to stay calm.

(Enough of the suspense …The Joker is dressed like an Amateur Super Hero. With a cape of course, he has Blue tights, purple underwear, and a " J " on his shirt.)

"Hello dear. We're selling, cookies, thingamajigs, and high-heel shoes in order to raise money for our criminal orginization. Would you like to help us out?"

(Beast Boy manages to control himself and gets down on his knees)

"Dude. WHY!! Why can't you let us be? Please, I beg you. Take yourself and your horrible existence SOMEWHERE ELSE!! I'm too young to die..."

"Don't fret my little green friend. You see, today's our day off. There's no fighting today."

"Then why the Frick are you wearing that!!"

(Starfire tries to bring Robin back to his senses)

"Like I said...it's my day off. I love wearing this."

"What's with the " J "?

"It's the name of our group...**The " J " TEAM**

(Robin mumbles to Starfire) "Here, take this. (Robin hands her some C-4 and a degnator.)

"Since when would you resort to Terrorist tactics?" asked Starfire.

"That man _is _a Terrorist. Stick it to his cape when they're not looking. It's small so he shouldn't feel it...You know what to do next." (Robin passes out)

Starfire _actually agrees to do this_. She's tired of the stress that the Joker has been putting on Robin. As Beast Boy pleads with the fools, Starfire heads outside through another door and sneaks up behind them and manages to stick the C-4 on his cape. She hides behind a rock and waits for them to leave the Front Door. For some strange reason, Beast Boy buys some cookies...and the Joker and his gang start to walk away from the door. Just as Starfire is ready to degnate it...it sticks to Plasmas after he passes beside him. She presses the button...

...

_How was that? My best Chapter yet!! Who knew that Robin keeps that in his toolbelt. Batman has taught him well. Don't worry about Cyborg and Raven...they're fine. Well, I think so. CHAPTER 6 is next...duh._

**Bran The Man**


	6. No more games?

CHAPTER 6

_Sorry for the Long wait in between chapters. I know it's been weeks. I need to be more consistent. As a reward I've made sure that you'll thoroughly enjoy this chapter. My style of writing has changed for starters. Well…I'll leave it at that. Don't forget to share your comments (Reviews). They're greatly appreciated. Here's the story._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**CHAPTER 6**

"**No more games?"**

You probably expected a boom but it was more of a splat if I'm not mistaken. (Excuse my style of writing) The Joker and Control Freak were smothered in filth. Not a pretty sight I tell you. It literally stopped them dead in their tracks. Starfire, of course, was still shocked that she pressed the button. She had done something remarkable, however. She had completely annihilated a member of the **J TEAM.** The Titans scored a point!! (In reality Plasmas had reached his limit and decided to quit. Without anyone's notice, a piece of him crawled away-- leaving the rest of the blob on Joker and Control Freak—Farewell Plasmas…..Farewell). After overcoming the shock…Starfire manages to stop trembling and goes to check on Robin. Yep….he was still laid back. Sitting down….with shades on. Beast Boy had already assisted Cyborg… and Raven had finally come to. Yes, yes…Beast Boy was still eating his sugar cookies. Back to the **J TEAM**.(What's left of it).

"Dude. This is so not cool. How are we supposed to give this man a proper burial?" asked Control Freak. The Joker _had_ to reply with a joke. Duh… "Simple really….we don't….I know; Why don't he have a brief Funeral before _**Getting Revenge on those **_little superheroes." Control Freak agreed to say a few words in memory of Plasmas. His speech was first:

"He was…..a young….Blob. I was just getting to know him….umm…I thought to myself that one day….One day I would be able to understand him. Oh….Oh……Oh the good times we've had together. Slicing him in pieces, retrieving him from a sewage plant… He….umm….he was a good man….blob…yeah whatever. May the **J TEAM** always remember him.

The Joker neglected to speak…..for he was already weeping.

When the Funeral was over, the remaining members of the **J TEAM **immediately began to plot out their next attack on the Titans. This time they would be serious. Funny but Fearless. Clumsy but Creative. Outright dumb but outright diabolical.

The two walked off the premises laughing hideously on the way. Control Freak struggled to keep up with the Joker's laugh.

_At the Tower…_

"Robin!!" yelled Starfire the 7th time. Finally, Robin had come to his senses. He woke up to find all of the Titans looking down on him. It seems his Sanity had been thrown better yet hurled out the window…temporarily. But yeah…he was back; ready to face the next challenge, ready for some Kung Fu, ready to yell, ready to save the people in this city, and mankind. But first… it was time to eat. Beast Boy shared what was left of his cookies…..Those were some pretty good crumbs. Meantime, Robin was at his desk as usual. But he began staring at the phone more often then before. Several times, he asked himself whether or not he should call Titans East. But Robin had vowed to stop the Joker by himself with his own team. Calling another group of Titans would show weakness on his part, or so he thought. But time was running out. With Plasmas gone, Robin knew that the Joker was already planning his next move and that he had to make a decision.

"Yo B?" said Cyborg, looking at where the computer used to be. "You ever wondered what that drone (a.k.a. wanna-be Raven) was doing here when we were gone….and when we were asleep for that matter?" Beast Boy looked around the kitchen and in the living room. "Now that you mention it…We were gone for a while." Cyborg got up and started to scan the area with a weird beam on his shoulder. "Cool….umm…what are doing anyway?" asked Beast Boy. "I'm searching…looking for something that doesn't belong." Beast Boy starts to look at Cyborg like he's an idiot. "Shouldn't you've done that the first day Joker came to the Tower. Come on man. Sometimes that head of yours—"

Beast Boy noticed that Cyborg was looking in one direction….focused on a corner in the ceiling. He had found something.

Raven was in the Living room and overheard Cyborg and Beast Boy talking. "That drone looked nothing like me." she said. There was no reply. Curious, she walked in the Kitchen and found out what they were staring at. "Umm Cyborg…How many— "Four….my scanners have only picked up four." said Cyborg. "Should we tell Robin?" asked Beast Boy. Suddenly they here something shatter in Robin's office. "Well…..now my scanners pick up three. Does that answer your question?" It seems Robin had figured out that there was a camera in the room pointed straight at his desk. That was the last straw.

Robin came out of his office to see the three staring at him. He was ticked…He knew they were more cameras hidden around the Tower. The group was under surveillance by a clown and a nerd. With the help of Cyborg, however, finding the rest of these cameras was easy. Still…the question was obvious ….What else did that drone do to their tower? As expected, the Titans found many other things. Beast Boy found a bomb under his bed. Robin detected poison in some of their food in the fridge. (Thank goodness they ate those cookies) After clearing the Tower of all hazards, the group sat down in the Living room and began to plan their next move.

At the Joker's Lair…

"Yes…I know we need a replacement. But who? Who can take his place?" The Joker sat in his chair pondering this matter. This decision was a tough one. The Joker and Plasmas had a special bond (No homo). They got along together. Control Freak made several suggestions as to whom they should "pay a visit". But the Joker neglected every single one of them. After an hour had passed, the Joker had an idea though. They were simply going to draw the villains back to the city.

The Titans continue to discuss their situation. Robin decides to end things the right way. They would have to go directly to the Joker's lair and put an end to this madness. But it seems that they were too late. Slowly….very slowly….original enemies of the Titans were returning to the city. They were bound to join the **J TEAM **eventually.

The Titans finish their discussion of the matter and a final decision is made. Robin walks towards the phone…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_How was that? Hope my new style will draw more readers. But anyway…Be on the lookout for chapter 7. Titans vs. J TEAM. Don't worry……Batman comes back…in the Flesh!!_

**Bran The Man**


	7. Roundup

_Yep that's right…Robin has made up his mind. It's time to settle things once and for all. But umm…things don't go well. What appears to be the starting point for an all out war turns out to be…… Oh yes, Robin's mentor Batman is back. Its seems that he's ready for anything now after thinking about his mistake. WAS IT A MISTAKE? But he has regrets for his decision to help these kids. (Emphasis on kids). See for yourself what takes place._

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

**CHAPTER 7**

**"ROUND-UP"**

Robin picks up the phone and calls Titans East; having a serious look on his face of course. To his surprise, Más y Menos answer the phone.

Speaking at the same time:

"Sí"

"……..put Bumblebee on the phone."

" Lo siento Señor. No hablo ingles."

"It's ME ROBIN!!"

"... (Rumble in the background)

"Hello."

Bumblebee finally answers the phone and says a quick greeting before Robin starts to pummel her with words. (Going on and on about the past few days. starting with the doorbell incident) But after managing to calm down, he tells her the situation again….slowly… that he and his friends are in "peril"; and offers the request for their help. But she simply answers…

"No."

"………."

"Look….me and my team have a day off…and I'm not gonna ruin it just to fight some clown that rang your doorbell."

"He's assembling an army!!"

"Of tinker toys?...Bye Robin."

"Wait….can't you just..."

"……."

"Hello?"

At that moment the door bell rings.

_Titans East residence _

Aqualad and Speedy walk in to find Bumblebee walking up and down thinking deeply. She hardly notices their presence and starts to stare at the phone for awhile. Not caring at all, Aqualad heads to his room while Speedy stands there trying to make sense of the situation. Of course, Más y Menos barge into the room speaking at the top of their lungs…But after shutting them up, Speedy takes the initiative to ask a simple question.

"Did someone call?"

No reply.

"What's with you?"

"Nothing……and yes, Robin called. He was asking for our help.

"If his team needs our help, then it must be serious. We should—

"There so called enemy is a clown Speedy. A clown. Why should we travel so far to there Tower to help them with that!!"

"Obliviously they can't do it alone."

"Robin claims that this guy is creating an army. Which villain do you know on their side of town would side with something like that...Argh!!"

"I don't know Robin as a person who lies. We really should just check it out."

(The whole time Bumblebee hasn't stopped moving across the room)

"Oh and by the way….Have you been……….drinking?" asked Speedy.

_Back at the Tower_

"Are you serious?! He's ringing our doorbell _again_? said Robin

"Dude….you answer it." said Beast Boy.

"If Titans East can not help us, then…." Starfire is cut short when the front door is broken down and smoke bomb goes off. The only thing visible was a silhouette of a tall pointy ear figure…

"_**Am I late or something?"**_

"………….Batman?" said Raven.

"Sorry about the door." Robin now stands in front of Batman without saying a word... and the two just stand there staring at each other.

"It's…. been…. A long time." said Robin.

"No small talk kid…..let's stick with business.Where's your computer?

"…………."

"What?"

"You….umm……you hungry?"

"(Sighs)….I guess taking a short break won't hurt?" The whole time, Beast Boy and Cyborg are so impressed at this "caped crusader" that they stopped everything that they were doing.

"Dude." said Cyborg. "How did you...—

"Stealth Jet."

"That is totally wicked!!" yelled Beast Boy.

"Well I'm not impressed." said Raven. "Why are you here?"

"To help of course."

"I thought you quit?

"I did….but you guys don't deserve to go through this madness. So I'm helping."

The whole team and their guest all decide to order pizza to eat. While eating they discuss all that has happened these past few days. Batman is informed about 'The J Team".

_The J Team's lair_

"And you are?" said the Joker.

I'm Dr. Light…and…umm…I fight with sound. Umm….you wanna see? Never mind...uhh…..I'd like to be a member of the—

"**NEXT!!"**

"Hello mates it is I Mad Mod!!"

"**NEXT!!**

Hello folks….I'm Billy numerous!!

"You make copies of yourself?"

"Yep."

A few minutes later.

"……there you go.1000 copies!!

"**NEXT!!"**

"My name is…"

"Starfire?'

"It's Blackfire!!"

"Ok….ok your hired"

"Umm….yeah...Uh"

"Cool….gadgets" said Control Freak

"As I was saying…my name is Gizmo and this is my companion Mammoth. And…….where's Jinx?"

"Dude…..you don't have to say anymore. The two of you should be fine." Said Control Freak (The Joker steps out to take a coffee break,)

"Hello…..I hear you've been fighting Robin and that **nasty girlfriend of his!!**!... I'm sorry. Anyway, can I join your team?"

"…….your in."

The Joker and Control Freak spent hours trying to assemble their army. After countless auditions and frustration….They managed to obtain only four members…Gizmo, Mammoth, Blackfire, and……Kitten. Yes, that was all they wanted. Auditions were candled and The Joker had immediately begun preparations for their training sessions, even though nobody wanted to listen to him. All had agreed to help him under one condition. …..After the Titans were taken care of, he would have to leave the city. Without hesitance, however, the Joker agreed to this.

Meanwhile, however, Batman and his team were already making their preparations…….they were eating pizza.

"So…umm…what's the plan" asked Cyborg

"Get the Joker and kill everybody else." said Batman

"Dude…….." said Beast Boy. 'What city are you from again?"

"Why don't we just…turn them over to the police" said Starfire. "That would be a little nicer, wouldn't it?"

"Alright…so how are we gonna do this anyway." asked Cyborg. "We obviously can't take him head on."

"Hey guys!!" (Beast Boy raises his hand, only to be ignored.)

"How big to you think his army will be?" asked Raven

"I'm sure he'll definitely try to macth us up in number."

"**YOU GUYS!!"**

"What Beast Boy?"

"I have a plan."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

_That's it for this chapter. Wasn't much… I know. I love to drag out the story until its Climax. But anyway. REVIEW PLEASE_

**Bran The Man**


	8. Fight Fools With Sanity Part 1

_Finally I'm posting the next chapter of this story. For those who have been waiting…and waiting……and…waiting……well I apologize. There's a thing called School and there's a thing called Life……Anyway, Here's my new chapter. This story is now starting to come to a close unfortunately. In the previous chapter, Joker and Control freak assembled 4 new members for the "J Team" to aid them in their final assault against the Titan's. But Beast Boy surprisingly, comes up with an idea. _

……………………………………………………………………………………………....

**CHAPTER 8**

**Fight Fools with Sanity**

**Part 1**

"And what could you possibly have in mind?" said Batman

"Well…my plan is kind of simple really."

"Ok then let's hear it…."

"Alright this is what we're gonna do….."

_**Meanwhile **_

The "J Team" was considering its own plans. The Joker decided to make a simple but yet effective assault. Confident that there were more than enough members to take out the Titans, he assigned each member to a specific opponent. After some thought, he came up with this: **Kitten v. Starfire, Blackfire v. Raven, Gizmo v. Beast Boy, and Mammoth v. Cyborg.**

**The Joker and Control Freak would go after Robin. **

Of course everyone complained at first over the person they were assigned to, but they decided to comply anyway. After all, the Joker promised to leave the city after this was all over. So without hesitation they prepared themselves for an assault. They would wait for the Titans to make their first move.

_**At the Tower**_

After considering what Beast Boy had in mind, the Team was actually shocked. What he proposed to the team wasn't a bad idea at all. In fact, if this plan worked… The Titans would definitely catch the J Team by surprise.

Agreeing on this strategy, Batman decides that they should strike in the middle of the night in order to buy some time. In the mean time, the group gets their gear ready and begins to make preparations for the battle. After that, everyone except for Robin sat in the living room and watched TV. They weren't worried at all. Well….a little. They could only hope that Robin would be successful. As they sat they heard him yelling on the phone—this of course made them nervous. But after a few minutes he walked in the living room with a smile on his face.

_**Just outside the Joker's Lair**_

11: 58 P.M…. Robin and his team were headed towards the J team's lair (an abandoned factory) with Batman following close behind in his Stealth Jet. On approaching the area, they were surprised to see Gizmo, Mammoth, Kitten, and Blackfire standing outside. It seemed that they knew when the Titans would strike, and were already prepared. Sticking to the plan, Batman decided to take a "detour" and broke off from the group. But none of the Joker's followers saw this. But the Titans quickly landed a few meters in front of the group and prepared themselves for battle.

Immediately, both groups charge at each other without saying a word….

Each Villain goes after their assigned partner but realizes that they have a little problem.

(Thinking) Where's the Joker? He should have showed himself by now" said BlackFire.

"Doesn't that idiot know we're outnumbered...Double-crosser!!"

_**Meanwhile**_

"If only you would move faster!!" yelled the Joker. "Can't you see we're trying to make our escape? While their busy horse-playing we're gonna sabotage their Tower. Make it look like an "I" instead of a "T"."

"Umm…I thought we were supposed to be…..umm…..helping with the battle. You know…fighting……Robin." said Control Freak.

"Oh stop your complaining and open the door!!"

The two exit the Factory from the back door and make their way towards the Batmobile only to realize that someone was standing beside it, with their back turned towards them.

"I'm surprised theirs no scratches on her…but this paint job is horrible."

"….Who are you!?" said Control Freak with his Saber ready. "You should know that we're no longer accepting any more members for our team."

"……….Bats?!!" said the Joker. "No, impossible!!"

"You know this guy." said Control Freak.

"I _KNEW _him. He's supposed to be DEAD!!

"This whole operation of yours was dead to begin with" said Batman. "The game is almost over."

The Joker starts to laugh.

'I guess I missed the Joke." said Batman

"I left Gotham due do so much boredom….and found some other super heroes to annoy. And now you're back from the dead to help them. Now I have twice the amusement then ever before."

"Don't worry….I don't plan on fighting."

After saying this, Batman slowly walks towards the Batmobile opens the door with a pin from his tool belt. He gets inside and starts it up…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_I know this chapter was a little short because it's "PART 1" to the final plot scenario of my story. But the next few chapters should be a little longer hopefully. Comments anyone……_

**Bran The Man**


End file.
